Till the arkfalls
by Bethycat
Summary: Sibren is a strange outcast castithan of the highest Liro. Born with abnormally colored hair and to a so called "traitor", life has never been that easy. But more drama is to come, for there have been whispers. There is something by the water, and mysterious arkfalls may hold clues. This is my first fanfic :) mature for future violence (lots) and well... romance (some)
1. Chapter 1

Assignment

Securing my hair in a tight bun I tried to reassure myself that the girl I saw in the mirror looked like every other castithan woman around. "Right" I scoffed at the mirror. It was pretty easy to tell that there was something different about me as long as you had functioning optic nerves. Nerves, the word snapped me out of my self-pity and back to reality. I had to get ready, like it or not the Liro expected me to attend social functions. "Sibren," there was a knock at the door followed by my grandmother's voice. " Are you ready? Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" Again I looked in the mirror, seeing a hint of her looking back. "Its ok gran. Its probably best I go alone" "ok baby girl, I love you" "Love you too gran, ill see you soon ok?" I opened the door to the tiny old woman; face soaked in tears, for we both knew I had just spoken a lie. After a long hug that I wish could have lasted forever, I pulled away. Taking a step back I noticed crows feet along the edge of my grandmothers eyes. Gran had been looking a lot older these days. I worried what she would do on her own, being so fragile. So human, I thought. I drank it in, knowing this would be the last time I would ever see her.

_Is that the one? It has to be look at those cloths, so brash. _I attempted to keep calm as I overheard a pair of robed casti women discussing me as if I was not there. Parking my runner I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door of the makeshift temple. _I don't see why she has to be here in the first place. There are already plenty of liro girls to assign, what if she takes one of their spots. Birthright or not that thing is a mongrel such a shame. And it's all thanks to her whore of a mother. _Thud. All eyes turned to me as I threw my bag upon the ground. Seething I approached the women, which now I was able to identify as alter tenants, a sort of castithan nun. _Don't you dare speak of my mother that way you filthy piles of shtako! _The women gasped at the fluent casti spilling from my lips and one began to sob. _It's the damned Liro that wants me here. If it were up to me I would never attend this ridiculous scam. Like it or not I'm a pureblood Castithan, daughter of the Shanje Liro. So you bitches can kiss my ass._ I tore off my army coat and t-shirt revealing traditional casti dress. Do it. I could her my mothers voice in my mind. Do it my Si'bren, show them they cannot hurt you. And with a tug at the tie in my hair, pink locks tumbled down my shoulders. I made my way to the temple door. " I hate you all" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I could barely contain my anger as I burst through the door. Entering the tent which held the temple was like stumbling into a snow covered field. From the flowing fabric of the worshippers' robes, to he plush cushion thrown about, everything was white. Why a society comprised of the extremely pale would chose a pallet the same as their skin was beyond me. I could barely make out the movement of the holy men as they prepared to speak. "Snowy Rabbits" I spat while observing the commotion, "so stuck in their ways the wolves of the world were bound to tear the apart". But this was no time for fantasies. I have to stay calm. I can't let them win. With a deep breath I gained my composure. As far as I was concerned this was a battlefield, everyone within it was to be considered an enemy. It was a cluster fuck of Castithan snootiness and I had desire to be here. Observing the way the other temple goers spoke in hushed tones in corners, and how their stares burnt my skin from such powerful hatred, it was clear they would prefer my absence.

Though it was crowded within the cloth confines of the tent I had no problem navigating the crowds. The one upside of being a genetic freak was that I never ran into foot traffic. Everyone was so damn worried that I'd somehow taint them that the crowds always parted to let me through. I sighed as I spotted a spare brinall (worship mat) in the front row. Being in this dumb Liro meant I was expected to be front and center for the service, but I was at least going to squeeze in some rebellion. " Sibren you are one bad bitch" I couldn't help giggle at myself as I courageously moved my brinall to the far corner of the room. "We are in a church berry head. Better watch that mouth of yours," teased a cheerful voice. Smiling I turned to see the only living person besides my grandmother that I loved. "Don't call me that you little parasite. I am not in the mood." I extended my arms as I embraced my cousin.

At first glance it is likely you would mistake Arec Kurr for a woman. And with such soft features and a slender form, he wouldn't blame you. " I can't believe you are here!" I beamed while dealing the biggest bear hug in casti history. Arec brushed his long silver locks from my face as I nuzzled his chest. " Did you honestly think I'd miss something as important as your assignment?" his thin lips curled into a smile as I released him and looked him over. "You lost weight. Does that Husband of yours not feed you? You can't survive on love alone! My boy still has some growing to do!" He swatted my arm playfully. " I'm seven years your elder. And it would be best don't to mention Owen again." I became all too aware at the dozens of eyes upon us. Unlike their owners I didn't care that Arec was gay, to me it didn't even matter. They branded him as a shame, a criminal. He was even almost as hated as I was. But the man before me was the kindest creature alive. As the shame of the family I was pretty much ignored by the casti my entire childhood. Back then Arec and my six other cousins were not allowed to be seen with me in public. Even so, Arec broke all the rules when I was small to come to my Grandmother's house to play. It was Ark who gave me the fabric to make my first robes when I was 13, and Arec who was the only member of my Casti family who offered tribute at my mother's funeral. He was the complete opposite of a criminal in my book, not that it mattered. "Anyways I had to come Sibren. I always promised to give you away on your wedding day".


End file.
